Test of Faith
by Koumori Dragon Tamer
Summary: An accident has made it so Yami and Joey could lose their best friend Yugi. But, to save him from death, they can do only one thing. But failure means death not only for Yugi, but for them. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter One - April Fool! **

Yami yawned and streched his arms out as he walked slowly down the stairs. Covering his mouth with one hand and holding onto the doorframe with the other, he swung himself around the corner and into the kitchen. It was around 09:45 on a warm spring morning. He had awoken to find Yugi was already gone, and decided to get up himself. He found his friend sitting at the table, seemingly off in a world of his own.

Yami mumbled a 'Good morning' and Yugi just wave lazily in responce. He sat down in an empty seat and grabbed the carten of milk from the table, taking a drink from it. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide as the milk was, insteed of liquid, lumpy from being sour! He stood up and ran over to the sink, spitting it out and coughing, taking a drink of water to wash out the taste. He looked back and saw Yugi nearly rolling on the floor laughing at him. A little hurt, he spoke up. "Did you do that? On purpose?"

Only able to nod, as he couldn't stop laughing, Yugi tried to calm himself down. "I can't believe you fell for it." He said, still laughing.

Yami frowned and put the glass of water down. Why did Yugi do that to him? Had he done something to annoy him? As he walked towards the living room, he glanced back and saw Yugi looking in his dirrection, but looking away suddenly. Confused, he open the door, only to had a bucket of water land on his head. He pulled it off and shook some of the water off, looking up to see Yugi laughing again. "That's two in a row Yami!"

_"Has he grown some mental illness overnight?"_ Yami thought to himself as he stomped off upstairs. _"I'll have to talk to Joey about this..."_

-----------

"April Fool's Day?"

"Yup." Joey responded, smiling. "It's a day were people play tricks on eachother for a bit off fun. Even Yugi goes a bit evil. No need to worry Yam', he doesn't mean anything by it, it's just tradition."

"Oh, I see," Yami said thoughtfully, looking down at the floor. He felt something on his shoulder and looked up to see Joey.

Joey grinned mischeviously and clenched his hand in a fist. "Let's go have some fun!"

-----------

Yami and Joey walked into the game shop, laughing so much they nearly fell over. This had been the most fun day Yami had had in a long time. He had thought Yugi was good, but Joey was the master! He'd lost count of how many pranks they'd pulled. Joey had brought a box into the shop with him, full of items they had used during the day. Water ballons, bottles with slime in them, hair dye, glue and marbles.

"That was a blast!" Joey said as they walked upstairs. When he reached the top he walked down towards Yugi's room, were he and Yami were planning on using Joey's mobile phone to make prank phone calls until midnight.

Yugi walked out of his room and waved at them as he passed. He'd been out all day himself, and come out about an hour ago. He walked past them and headed towards the stairs.

Joey and Yami were so deep in conversation, that Joey didn't see the football on the floor, which had rolled out of Yugi's room to the hall. He stepped on it and stumbled back, falling flat on his back and the box went flying. Contents spread across the floor and the marbled rolled quickly across the floor.

While this was happening, Yugi was near the top of the stairs. Suddenly, he stepped on a whole group of marbled and started slipping back and forth, trying to find some floor but only stepping on more marbles. Before he knew it, there was no floor left, and he fell forward.

"Yugi!" Yami called out as he say his friend falling down the stairs.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------


	2. No more Joking Around

**Ok, here's chappy two. Won't blabber on, so read away!**

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Two - No More Joking Around **

Yami froze on the spot for a second as the area seemed to go mute, completely silent. He blinked quickly and ran forward, thundered down the stairs as fast as he could and jumped the last few steps, landing next to Yugi, who was lying flat on his stomach. "Yugi, are you alright?" Yami asked quickly.

Yugi weakly opened his eyes, but only barely, before closing them again. He seemed to be in extreme pain, because he couldn't speak when he tried, or move very much at all. Yami tilted his head, worried, but slightly confused. He'd fallen down the stairs just last week and he recovered pretty quick. He put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and turned him onto his back, his eyes going wide in shock and horror.

Yugi had tumbled down the stairs, but when he landed, had fallen on the Millennium Puzzle, the point at the bottom somehow finding its way so it drove into his stomach, and pretty deeply. Blood seeped everywere and Yugi's breaths her uneven and shakey, eyes shut tight in pain.

In panick, Yami lost his voice for a few seconds, before yelling. "Joey! Do something! Call an ambulance!"

-----------

Yami walked quickly to one side of the hall then the other. Pacing tired him and wasn't any use to Yugi, but he felt like there was nothing else he could do. Joey sat nearby, looking worried, but Yami guessed ot only for Yugi. Yami wasn't looking sick with worry, and guilt.

The docters had been checking on Yugi for about twenty minutes, but it seemed longer. After a while, his feet started to hurt, he sat down and burried his face in his hands insteed.

Minutes past, and still no result. A few more minutes, still nothing. Yami started getting impatient at this point and started tapping his foot on the ground. Suddenly, the door opened and a female docter walked out of Yugi's room. Yami leapt to his feet and ran over to her. "Is Yugi ok? What happened? Is there anything wrong?"

The docter looked up and frowned, feeling as though she was going to cry herself from seeing the worry in the boys eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry but..your friend, Yugi, has internal bleeding...there's nothing we can do..."

Yami stubled slightly from shock, but was steadied by Joey, who had come up behind him. "You're...you're not serious. This is some sick twisted April fools joke! It has to be!"

The docter shook her head and looked down. "I'm sorry, I wish I could say it was, but there's nothing we can do to save your friend. Withen two hours, he will be dead."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Aww...me saddy now. Will you guys review? Just so I know if peeps are readin'. Seeyaz!

_~Koumori Dragon Tamer~_


End file.
